This invention relates generally to hand tools, and has particular reference to an improved and simplified construction for parallel action pliers that are especially adapted for the manipulation of snap rings.
Parallel action pliers are well known in the art, a variety of different constructions having been developed heretofore. Parallel action pliers for the manipulation of snap rings and the like have also been developed but of those known to the applicants, most are relatively complex structurally or of limited utility, or both. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,620 to W. O. Yeazell and 2,715,345 to W. J. Rozmus which are the closest prior art known to the applicants.